Bo
A 31 year old former Marine Corps Sergeant and evil building automation programmer from Las Vegas, Bo is a Super Mod whose claim to fame is exterminating an astonishing 535 trolls and spammers with the almighty banhammer. He has been a member of DA since 2001 when he originally registered with the screen name pitchafit. He is the older brother of Evil Elmo and a member of the user group the League of Equal Opportunity Haters as well as the Penguin Army of Destruction and Annihilation. Bo is a registered Libertarian. His strongest libertarian positions include the right to bear arms, the freedom of speech, marijuana decriminalization, and FREEDOM OF ASSOCIATION (as in businesses can refuse service, organizations can exclude individuals from membership as they see fit, and the owner/admins of discussion boards have the right to decide who is and who is not welcome on their site). Bo is also a Christian and has spent some time feuding with his arch nemesis and noted DA antitheist Mister E. on the forum Health, Wellness, Spirituality & Medical. Preferring to stay out of political debates, he usually only enters political forums to issue infractions and lock threads that have turned sour. However, as an avid supporter of the 2nd Amendment, Bo is occasionally found debating the rights of gun owners, but prefers instead to post pictures of his own firearms and use the forums to discuss all the wonders of things that go boom with fellow 2nd amendment supporters such as Evil Elmo. Retirement Despite a long history at DA, Bo decided to retire in late August 2010. His reason being: ''I came home from a much needed weekend getaway, and when I opened my email, I saw a list of reported posts. As I read the pathetic whiny immature shit that the membership of DA participate in, I realized that it seemed oddly familiar. I had just drove for 2 hours with my two children in the car. This is what the membership of the board remind me of: a bunch of whiny screaming children in the back of a car. Well, that sealed it. The fact is, I love my kids, so I have a tolerance for that sort of thing. I don't pull over, kick them out of the car, and leave because they're my children and no matter how much they irritate me, I love them. As for DA; I despise most of the membership of the board. I honestly want to ban most of them. Permanently. All I've done lately as a supermod is deal with the stupid problems of a bunch of children who can't stop poking at each other. So I asked myself, why am I there? Do I post much? No. Do I like anyone there? Not very many. Why would I devote any more of my time to dealing with drama between these retards? There is no answer. There's nothing keeping me there. I refuse to spend any more time on something that I really hate doing, that nobody is paying me for. After 10 years, DA has nothing more to offer me. So, I'm done. I wish the rest of the staff the best of luck. They're a good bunch who really care about the place and don't get the credit or appreciation they deserve. The board is lucky to have them. '' See Also * Banhammer * List of Notable Libertarians on DA * Evil Elmo * Moderators and Administrators External Links * Bo's DA profile